Ain't It Funny
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: A "missing scene" from the movie, set after the Elephant Love Medley, in which Christian consoles Satine about their secret love to the tune of "Ain't it Funny." My first MR fic; I appreciate constructive criticism!


****

Author's Note: This is the first of what I call a series of "missing scenes" from Moulin Rouge; they're little fics, accompanied by songs, that fill in some holes from the movie. A warning -- It's my first Moulin Rouge fanfic. Critiques are gladly accepted, as long as they are constructive criticism. That out of the way, on with the show!

****

Ain't It Funny

By Trisana McGraw

__

Love is a many splendored thing.

Love lifts us up where we belong.

All you need is love.

Christian nearly skipped through the dimly lit halls of the seedy Parisian nightclub, grinning like an overjoyed schoolboy who had just received perfect grades.

Those genius writers certainly weren't kidding. With Satine's love – because he knew, in his heart, that she loved him as strongly as he did her – nothing could go wrong, nothing could dampen his good mood. For he'd won the heart of the Sparkling Diamond, the most beautiful courtesan of all, and the most unattainable for someone like him. Yet he'd lured her to him with song, and their lovemaking afterwards had cemented his claim to her, and hers to him. Nothing could ruin the love they had built that night.

When he entered the auditorium – the dance floor that was currently being remodeled to become a grand theater in time for the opening night of Spectacular! Spectacular! – he was met with the sight of the Sparkling Diamond herself, a true angel of music. She danced around the room, nimble on bare feet that struck the ground in time with each reverberating beat of this strange new tune, and her glorious voice quietly hummed along. She was radiant in crimson silk -- the same color as her curly, flowing hair -- that hugged her slim body, settling perfectly on her elegant curves and exposing her long, white arms.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

Satine didn't look at him as she twirled slowly on the arm of an invisible partner. "Rehearsing the 'Courtesan Doubts Her Love' scene."

A shadow of uncertainty darkened Christian's features. He'd rather rehearse the "Poet and Courtesan Make Passionate Love" scene, but he shoved his thoughts aside and focused on his lover. "Satine . . ."

At the pleading tone in his voice, Satine slowly turned to face the handsome poet. Her eyes glittered like cold, hard diamonds in her pale, solemn face.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked in a whisper.

Satine expelled breath from her lungs – the action caused a slight ache in her chest, but the discomfort didn't show on her face – and wondered exactly how to explain the truth of her life to Christian.

__

"It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me," she started to sing, her voice soft in the resounding auditorium. _"It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be. But there are facts in our lives we can never change. Just tell me that you understand and feel the same."_

"But I _don't_ understand," Christian protested, stepping forward and reaching out a hand toward her. Satine gazed impassively at his proffered hand but didn't take it.

__

"This perfect romance that I've created in my mind. . . ." She lifted her eyes to his, and Christian found himself lost in the vulnerable beauty he saw there. Her blue eyes were wide, and the words she sang were honest. _"I'd live a thousand lives, each one with you right by my side."_

Christian's heart soared. So their night together _wasn't_ meaningless! He'd shown her his true, undying love, and she'd accepted it as easily as she'd grabbed his hand and led him on to the dance floor the first time they met. Now it was his turn to lead her in a complex dance, joining two souls.

Dark lashes fell over her radiant blue eyes, and the wooden floor seemed to swallow her words. _"But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance; and so it seems like we'll never have the chance."_ This was where Christian had to reluctantly agree with her. They were from different walks of life; they represented light and dark; all the fates seemed to oppose their union.

But love was stronger than all that. Love could conquer all opposition. Christian knew that; he had lived and breathed that mantra for every day of his life. Now he only needed to convince Satine that they could make it through the forces that blocked their path to happiness.

Christian stepped forward and enfolded her in his arms. He kissed her neck and buried his face in her scarlet tresses, and, to his amusement, Satine melted against him. _"Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny,"_ Christian sang, his strong, clear voice echoing in the chamber, _"and you can't move on even though you try. Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel –"_

His words weren't enough to soothe her fears of the inevitable, however. _"Oh, I wish this could be real,"_ Satine whispered, pleading with him to understand.

Christian continued to sing, desperately trying to sway her to his side. _"Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life, and you don't want to face what's wrong or right. Ain't it strange how fate can play a part in the story of your heart._

"Things don't have to turn out dark and twisted," he tried to convince her, but Satine turned her face away. "Our love will keep us alive and together."

"Life isn't that easy, Christian," Satine shot back, her voice chiding but softened by sadness. "At least, _my_ life isn't – it can't be.

__

"Sometimes I think that a true love can never be," she struggled to explain. _"I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me. Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain, and I don't think that I could face it all again._

"I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about; a deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt. You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made. And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid."

Christian stopped short and gripped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look directly at him. She squared her shoulders and stared him in the eyes as he firmly told her, "You don't have to be afraid, Satine. I'll protect you and love you, until my dying day." The beginnings of a new song itched at the back of his mind, but he mentally set aside his words for later; right now, all of his attention was focused on Satine. He hugged her against his body again and began to sway from side to side, and she slowly began to move with him._ "Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny, and you can't move on even though you try,"_ he sang. "_Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel. . . ."_

__

"Oh, I wish this could be real," Satine whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her body into his. The only thing she wanted was to remain in this moment, pressed against the warmth of Christian's body, feeling the vibrations from his voice around her.

Christian gently dragged his fingers through her curls, whispering, _"Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life, and you don't want to face what's wrong or right. Ain't it strange how fate can play a part in the story of your heart."_

He was right. Every word he sang rang with the clear truth and the warmth of his love. _"I locked away my heart,"_ Satine explained, her voice halting but growing stronger, _"but you just set it free. Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be. I pushed you far away, and yet you stayed with me,"_ she sang out into the room, pausing to appreciate how the echoes of her voice engulfed them._ "I guess this means . . ."_ She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes shimmering with tears of happiness, of joy that she'd finally found her one true love,_ "that you and me were meant to be."_

Christian laughed and swept her up into a passionate kiss. Satine wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, twining her fingers in his dark hair, and swayed in time with him, giggling like a lovesick girl. And, for the first time in her life, she was. 

__

"Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny, and you can't move on even though you try," they shouted together, their voices mingling into one, radiating with the promise of a bright and happy future. _"Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel. 'Oh, I wish this could be real.' Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life, and you don't want to face what's wrong or right. Ain't it strange how fate can play a part in the story of your heart."_

Christian kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers. He drew back an inch and sang, his lips brushing against hers, _"Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny, and you can't move on even though you try. Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel . . ."_

Satine kissed him deeply. Leaning her head back, she looked into his eyes, and she felt indescribably comforted. Their love was pure and untarnished by the shadowy underworld in which she lived. They would rise above all of this and spend their lifetimes together, unburdened by pain or heartbreak. Their love would keep them alive. She smiled, and the weary lines in her face seemed to soften, making her seem younger and happier – the way she had been once before, long ago. She leaned up to kiss Christian softly, and when they pulled away she breathed, "Oh, I know that this is real."


End file.
